


Fallen Leaves

by Latios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, It's literally them playing in a pile of leaves like nerds, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi just wants to study, but as usual, things can't go the way he wants when Oikawa Tooru is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> I might make this a small series, maybe, maybe not?? I wanted to write some random one-shots based on October prompts and I might make some more after this. (differing in length and pairing probably) the prompt for writing this was 'fall leaves' and i have no title ideas lmao  
> I have a few important notes at the end though, so please read those~  
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Hajime! Come out here!” Oikawa calls from outside the window, drawing Hajime’s attention away from his homework to his childhood friend outside, two stories below and waving his arms in the air frantically, as if his loud voice wasn’t enough to catch the attention of everyone in the neighbourhood. 

“Idiot,” He mumbles, pushing his desk chair back with a loud squeak against the flooring, and tugs his coat off it’s spot on the back of his door, shoving his arms in the sleeves as he makes his way down the stairs.

“I’m going outside, mom!” He calls, and without waiting for a reply, ties his shoelace up on the remaining boot, and walks out the door.

He walks over his lawn to the neighbor's yard, where he finds Oikawa, predictably. It was kind of nice having your best friend (and boyfriend) live right next door sometimes. When they were younger, they had found many ways to communicate and talk, even when they couldn’t go see each other, like late at night. They had thrown messages into each others’ windows in the form of paper airplanes, tossed pebbles into each other’s windows, and made cups on a string long enough to go through both of their rooms so they could talk to each other. Their parents found it amusing at the time, but once they ended up cracking a window, they stopped with throwing pebbles, at least.

Oikawa’s tightly wrapped in layers of coats, from the looks of it, and he’s got a thick wool scarf wound around his neck as well. It was probably courtesy of his mother, who never let him leave the house unless he wore something ‘warm enough’. It was sweet, but he had to be sweating, as the summer heat still lingered, and it wasn’t _actually_ that cold out.

Oikawa was looking at the leaves falling off the trees with a childish wonder when Iwaizumi walks up to him, and when the crack of a twig sounds from under Iwaizumi’s foot, Oikawa’s wide eyes direct over to him instead, and a large smile graces his face. 

“It’s the beginning of autumn Hajime! Look, all the leaves are falling!”

He has to snort at him. For all the intimidation he brings to volleyball games as the aoba jousai captain, he’s always been too much of a kid at heart. He never held the same terrifying attitude off the court. And even though he’s seen the transition of seasons for literally 17 years, it still doesn’t cease to amaze him somehow how leaves change color and begin to fall when the season ends.

“What’s your point, Tooru?”

“You’re going to come hang out with me today!”

“I will not do that.”

Oikawa pouted, sticking his lip out and a whine rising in his throat. “Come on, Hajime, stop being such a stick in the mud! You’ve been studying for the past--what? Week and a half? I want to see you sometime before winter break!”

Hajime rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not _that_ big a deal--just hang out with me right now to make up for it!”

He wants to say no. He does. It’s just that Oikawa’s eyes are doing that sparkly thing they always did when he was excited and of course Hajime doesn’t know _why_ the other is in such good spirits today but he’ll go with it, since he doesn’t want to be the reason he stops smiling and starts whining instead for the next however many hours.. He’ll humor him, even if it might be silly.

“...Fine.”

“Yay!” he cheered, tugging him along with a gloved hand, toward his families’ shed of all things.

Oikawa hands him a rake, and Hajime stares down at it for a good few seconds, before squinting up at his friend. “Why did you give me a _rake_?”

“Because we’re going to gather leaves, duh.”

Hajime blinks. “You ruined my study session so I could help you with your chores?”

Oikawa pushes his shoulder playfully. “No! Silly Iwa-chan, I wanted to spend some time with you, and I just thought we could be outside _together_ , and hang out for a while!”

“You ruined my study session so I could help you with chores.” He confirms, and inhales deeply. What should he have expected, really?

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun, I promise!”

“If I had a dime for every time I’ve heard those words…”

“ _Hajimee_ ” He whines.

“Fine, Let’s just get this done.”

Oikawa smiles brilliantly at him, and he figures it’s payment enough for the hassle of sweeping up a couple of dry leaves out of their yard.

~

When he thought it would only be a small amount of leaves, he was terribly wrong. Their backyard was connected, so they ended up doing double the work. It had probably only taken half an hour at most, but for only being the _start_ of autumn, there was a surprising amount of leaves covering the ground.

In the end, they had a ginormous pile of collected leaves stuffed together, which they didn’t know what to do with.

“Hajime,” Oikawa gasps, tugging on his shirt, jaw dropped in awe.. 

“What?”

“Let’s jump in the pile!” 

“No, why would we do that. We just cleaned it.” he replies tersely.

“It didn’t take us _that long_. Have some fun, would you? We used to do that as kids all the time!”

It was true. They spent every waking moment of their childhood together for the most part, and he could remember several traditional shenanigans off the top of his head. They’d always drink hot chocolate together after school in the cold months in elementary school, and see who could make the most snow angels on the first snowfall. They always tried to compete in making the biggest snowman as well, and ended up giving up from the cold before they could get past the head every time, as the bodies usually took up every ounce of snow in the yard, and they would go in and watch movies instead. They always dunked each other’s heads into the cake on their birthdays, and they always made big piles of leaves and buried themselves in it when fall came around.

He rolls his eyes anyway. “I don’t feel like it, let’s just get on with the rest of your chores, okay? we can mess around _after_ they’re done.” he grumbles.

Hajime swivels around to leave, to go grab the fallen rake in the grass and drop it off by the shed where it belongs. But before even reaching the rake, he’s suddenly being tugged back, and suddenly notices the sky above his head, along with stars and colors littering his vision. There’s also a dull throb in the back of his skull, and loud, boisterous laughter by his ear.

“Oikawa, what the fuck?” He asks, even though he clearly knows what just happened, and has a bruise forming to prove it.

He doesn’t get up, but instead stays where he is, waiting for Oikawa’s _stupid_ laughing to stop.

“Are you done yet?” he asks, after a good three minutes pass and he’s still clutching at his sides in silent wheezing laughter. “It wasn’t that funny, you know.”

“Your face was,” Oikawa says, wiping tears away.

“I’m gonna hit you.”He says, but instead grabs a handful of dried leaves to throw at his boyfriend, who only covers his face with his arms in protection.

“Don’t be so brutish!”

He rolls his eyes and tries to sit up out of the cluster of leaves surrounding their bodies. 

Keyword: _tries._

Oikawa tugs him back down into the leaves, and before he can even process a single word in complaint, Tooru’s soft lips are on his, pulling him in by the collar of his coat, hands finding their way around the back of his neck. 

In return, Iwaizumi threads his fingers through Tooru’s chocolatey brown curls on his head, and tugs lightly at them.

Their lips slid against each other, but Tooru pulls away all too soon, eyes half lidded but a cheeky smile pulling at his lips. Iwaizumi can feel himself smiling back, and he knows he’s lost this round, but he can’t find himself to care too much. 

“Do you want to go inside and get some hot chocolate after this?” Oikawa suggests.

“Okay,” He replies, and stands up, offering his hand to help Oikawa up.

The chores end up taking a lot longer to complete than expected, and by sunset they finally finish what should have been an _hour_ long job, at most.

But when his Oikawa's warm hand curls into Hajime’s as they drink hot chocolate on the porch, he can’t say that he minded too much.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I haven't abandoned shoreline or anything, I've just been SUPER busy lately with school and stuff. I plan on updating it soon, so please be patient for a little longer with me! I'm sorry for such a long wait :C I've only been able to write snippets here and there for a few weeks now, but hopefully i'll get things out a little faster omg
> 
> I have an IwaOi oneshot almost completely written (about 10-11k words) and I just need to finish a bit more on it before I edit and post, and it's taken so long because i've re-written it a few times already?? or edited out major parts and then re-wrote others OTL
> 
> AND THEN there was a super angsty fic i was going to post and it was about 6k words, but I finished it and didn't like it so i scrapped the whole thing grrr
> 
> So yeah. Besides those other reasons, that's why I've taken so long to update things. Sorry about that :C
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short thing in the meantime, though? Pls tell me what you thought of it!!
> 
> also feel free to say hi to me on tumblr --> tobioandthediamonds.tumblr.com


End file.
